bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WiW1- Nowy świat
Wilkowo Polskie - 16 lipiec, 2016 rok, - Wat - Skomentował Shane przeglądajacy syf na necie. : - Yy, co ten czas... - Stwierdził po obczajeniu która jest na tarczy. Było po północy, więc po godzinie maniaczenia wyłączył kompa, ale i tak przez dość spory czas nie mógł zasną, więc zmusił się do wstania, sięgnięcia po big poduszkę będącą pod stołem, następnie ułożył ją pod ściane tak, że po oparciu się miał na widok to co zawsze, czyli nic innego jak sąsiedni dom i trochu nieba. Po minucie stwierdził że pier.oli spanie, wziął fona z osprzętowaniem i odpalił muze, przy której za 5 odtworzeniem zasnął, jako ostatni w całym domu. Jeśli ciekawi was porównanie do reszty bohaterów, to zasnęli oni w sposób bardziej przyzwoity i wcześniejszy. 2 godziny później, co do minuty.... Niebo z ciemni przybiera barwe fioletową i prawie natychmiastowo po tym z w celu rozbicia się leci meteeoryyt z barwami opisanymi na stronie serii. Lądowanie tego dość kulistego obiektu trwa dość krótko i nie dość że nie idzie tego zobaczyć, to ani usłyszeć - Taka magia. Natychmiastowo po rozbiciu się gdzieś na pustynii całą ziemię okrąża gdzieś już opisany pyłek. Szybko dopada on Shane`a i resztę, jednak nie widać żadnych zmian. A na zajutrz.... - Spałbym... - Wypowiedział z 1 przymkniętym okiem, ale gdy spojrzał na godzinę, to natychmiastowo wstał tylko po to by stwierdzić - Nudno. Nudy stwierdzone - Można zakluczyć chate i wyjść w teren szpanować super potężnym torsem i łydami. Wszędzie spokój, gimby i kartony z kółkami (ale się naje.ałem). Na kurseł mający mieć coś koło 5-15km 50% z tego to było słuchanie muzy + wyklinanie na wszystko za niepowodzenia i inne życiowe pechsy. Żeby jednak normalności nie było za dużo, to na przeciw Shane`a wyskakują 2 przydoopasy z miejscowości zwanej Wielichowem (google maps zaprasza) - Siema Cichy (< taka dość stara ksywka) - Powiedział jeden z nich. - No, siema - Odpowiedziałem dla zasady. Potem zaczęły się denne pytanie jak i denne pociski, na aż takim poziomie, że gasiłem ich jak gaśnica ogień. A że u niedoje.ańce mózgowe to niedoje.ańce, to stwierdzili że "wpier.ol-time". tak więc utworzyli kolejkę niczym typową w lidlu, czy tam innych marketach i zaczął się ruski fight, pozostając niewzruszonym tylko się blokowało ataki, lecz na koniec nerwy puściły i tak jako puentę poszedł strzał w zęby, lecz wyszło o wiele mocniej niż było w planach. Przeciwnika odwaliło na 20 metrów do tyłu (o.O). W tym samym momencie drugi podbiegł do poszkodowanego i uciekli w las, ja zaś z wtf`em zawróciłem do domu. - Loool - Stwierdziłem po szukaniu jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia na to zdarzenie. : - Zobaczmy... - Pomyślałem i weszłem głębiej do lasu, by wykonać uderzenie w coś mniejszych rozmiarów aniżeli standardowe drzewo. Wybór ostatecznie trafił na średnich rozmiarów głaz. : - Mnie to zaboli bardziej od Ciebie - Pomyślałem na myśl o zdychajacej ręce, w końcu po 5 minutach zawachania cios padł...Prawa ręka wymagała podrapania, a głaz mocnego kleju. : - Dafuq?! - Krzyknąłem wymachując ręką na wszystkie strony. Po pośpiesznym powrocie do domu włączyłem komputereg w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, licząc że nie tylko mnie spotkała ta nagła zmiana. Pomyłki nie wykryto. Było o tym wałkowane na każdym portalu typu wp i te inne. "Wielka siła pochodząca z nieznanego źródła sprawia że prawie wszyscy na ziemi są w stanie przeciwstawić się wszystkiemu, nie wiemy jednak czy można mieć na to wpływ w kwestii przyrostu jak i spadku tej tajemniczej mocy" - Po przeczytaniu tego komp doznał wyłączenia. : - Hyhyhy, od teraz walić pakernie - Stwierdziłem siadając na huśtawce 3 osobowej samemu. : - Cześć Adriaan! - Zawołał legendarnie nierozgarnięty kuzyno-brat będąc wypędzonym z domu. : - Czeeeść - Odpowiedziałem : - A wiesz co? : - Nieee - Odpowiedziałem i zacząłem ignorować 10 minutowego wykładu o tym, że nie będzie 3 części niesamowitego spider-rurka, bo coś tam... I nowa nazwa tego ma być na tyle doopna, że nie zostanie tutaj podana. : Wtem z domu wybiega babcia i donośnym okrzykiem wzywa do domu, ponieważ coś ważnego ma w TV być, tak więc pobiegło się tak szybko jak to możliwe, usiadło przed TV i zaczęło słuchać o co chodzi.... Oczy z wrażenia i obaw przybrały rozmiary arbuzowskie, a to dlatego że z powodu tej nowej siły młodzież do lat 25 zostaje zrekrutowana do wojska specjalizującego się na walce głównie w ręcz, a czas na przygotowanie to zaledwie 5 dni. : - Niemożliwe, już by mieli wiedzieć o co z tym chodzi? - Rozmyślałem będąc już na balkonie. ::: - Maciej istoto ponad przeciętnie nie mądra.... Ty tam nie ujedziesz - Stwierdziłem, ale rozwiązania w głowie i tak żadnego - Módl się żebyś był jakimś wyjątkiem. :: - Meh.... - Dodałem tylko na koniec rozmyślań i zacząłem przygotowywania na niewiadomo jak długi pobyt poza domem w Bóg wie jakich warunkach. Poszło sprawnie, a kolejne 4 dni spędzało się w domu, aż nastał czas pożegnania, gdy o godzinie 4:00 przed salą wiejską została zorganizowana wcześniej już zaplanowana zbiórka. Do wytransportowania nas przyjechały 3 pojazdy, trudno oszacować pojemność, lecz nie była ona mała na pewno. Na całe szczęście Maciej jak i jego młodsza siostra po wyproszonym przebadaniu zostali oznaczeni jako "wyjątki", a ja ze spokojem w duszy próbowałem wyobrazić sobie co mnie czeka. Podobnie zaś działo się u reszty bohaterów i w pozostałych krajach. Droga na miejsce zajęła zdrowe 3 godziny, u niektórych możliwe że 5. Wszystkich w ekspresowym tempie wypakowano z wozów, przegrupowano, wtajemniczyło w całą tę farsę, oraz oprowadziło po terenie i pokazało gdzie kto będzie sypiać, czy spędzać wolny czas. ''- Kiepska sprawa, co nie? - Powiedział stojący obok mnie, mający coś koło 170 cm gostek. - Zależy... Mi akurat przyda się lekka szkoła życia, gorzej jak kogoś schorowanego tu przywlekli - Odpowiedziałem z założonymi rękoma. - Pewnie jedynak, co? - Spytał. - Tak, czasem aż za bardzo - Odpowiedziałem lekko się przy tym śmiejąc. - To wyjaśnia twoje podejście do pobytu tutaj....A właśnie, Paweł jestem - Przedstawił się z mega zapłonem. - Miło, ja Adrian - Odpowiedziałem i podaliśmy sobie rękę dla zasady. : - Tak swoją drogą, zrozumiałeś choć trochę na co oni nas tu chcą przerobić? - Na sadystycznych brutali bez litości - Odpowiedział z tak dobranym tonem, że uśmiech mimowolny. - Ciekawe tylko jaki powód. - Albo coś się dzieje, albo coś przeczuwają - Powiedział Pawuś - A ty jak myślisz? - Yyy... Powiedziałbym, ale nie chcę wyjść na mango-zjeba - Odpowiedziałem starając się odejść od tematu. - Manga? Spoko, dawaj - Zachęcił. - Dobraa... To wszystko trochę mi przypomina Dragon Balla, wiesz... Ukryta siła, teraz jeszcze te treningi które mają mieć wpływ na tę nową siłę. - Odpowiedziałem gapiąc się w chmury. - Ciekawa teoria, jak i przyjemna - Stwierdził. - Niebezpieczna też - Dodałem, a on zaś tylko przytaknął - A co? Też oglądasz? - Mam lekkie zaległości, ale to co wypada wiedzieć, to wiem - Odpowiedział z dumą w głosie. - Eej, właśnie. Coś było gadane o tym, że po miesiącu mamy być przewiezieni w jakiejś większe miejsce.... Znasz jakieś szczegóły? - Spytałem. - Taa, przez ten miesiąc będą chcieli spośród nas wyłonić "elitę", ci którzy będą w jej składzie zostaną przewiezieni, sam nie wiem dokładnie gdzie, ale z całego kraju będą "zwozy" w 1 miejsce - Odpowiedział siedząc na kamieniu. - Że niby robienie armii na siłę? - Inaczej raczej tego nie idzie zrozumieć - Skomentował, po czym stwierdziliśmy że resztę wolnego czasu warto spędzić na dokarmianiu lenia, tak więc każdy poszedł na swoje legowisko i się przysnęło. - Lelina-wazelina.... - Stwierdziłem mając ryjec wduszony w poduszkę. ''W tym samym czasie.... - Ło #$@#@$!! Co ja pacze?! - Dragneelowi aż huczało w głowię na widok tego... Co miał praktycznie dookoła, można by się założyć, że za moment z uszó poleciałby ogień. : - A dobra, nie czas na to - Stwierdził i zaniechał niecznych czynów, lecz nie do końca, ponieważ 1 oko było wiecznie na straży : - Fajnie będzie tak kogoś stłuc.... A najbardziej to takiego jednego co samo wypowiadanie imienia niszczy wszechświaty - Dodał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem : - Jeśli trafi się dziewczyna jako przeciwnik, to cóż... Zapas na orgię się powiększy - dodał z ^=^ na twarzy. : - Teraz tylko dostać się do elity i stąd spieprzam - Pomyślał i poszedł zwiedzać na własną rękę. Tak jak już w pokazanych 2 przypadkach podobnie jest w przypadku reszty bohaterów. Kolejne 25 dni to mordercze (dla niektórych) treningi w skład których wchodzą pompki, brzuszki w nieludzkich ilościach i seriach, walki treningowe 1 vs 1 lub w "duetach" w celu nauczenia współpracy, godzina siłowni gdzie grawitacja jest cięższa o 10 razy w porównaniu do normalnej... tak z czasem u każdej z drużyn zaczęła ujawniać się "elita", choć nie zabrakło też niestety osób które nie podołały i zostały przewożone do szpitali, lub nie kiedy nie było ratunku, mimo interwencji. Wszystko to miało ogromny wpływ na początkowe podejście każdego z nas na to co się dzieje z całym światem. Od teraz jedynym ukrytym celem było przejście przez to piekło. Jedynym plusem okazał się fakt, że "teoria" Shane`a nie była mylna, będąc tego pewien postanowił on dążyć do jak największej mocy, jak nie jedna osoba tutaj. : - Jeszcze 5 dni i jazda stąd - Rozmyślałem sobie trenując na siłowni. : - A ty nadal tutaj? - Spytaj na wejście zaskoczony Paweł. : - No, zasiedziałem się - Odpowiadałem nie przerywając masochistycznego trenowania. : - Heh, aż tak zależy ci na jak największej mocy? - Spytał zgryźliwie. : - Może... - Odpowiedziałem sam nie znając do końca odpowiedzi. : - Co ci szkodzi jak sobie odpuścisz? I tak wezmą cię do elity - Skomentował. : - Taa, ale co mi da fakt bycia elitą z doopną siłą? Jak już ma być elita, to chociaż porządna - Odpowiedziałem i odstąpiłem na chwile by się na żłopać tigera. : - Przecież i tak zamierzasz nawiać - Wtrącił Paweł. : - Nooo, a jakoś trzeba na tym świecie przeżyć - Odpowiedziałem tak, że go zatkało. : - To ten... Za godzinę jest ostatnia impra, jak by co - Powiedział i odszedł. : - Mój skill gaśnicy wygasa.... - Stwierdziłem zawiedziony i podszedłem do manekina służącego do przyjmowania batów. Jeszcze 10 dni temu tego co prezentowałem nie można było nazwać ciosem, a teraz? Szybka seria z prawidłowo zachowaną siłą + ewolucja kondychy na poziom dostateczny. ::: - A pójdzie się - Taka tam decyzja co do last impry - Czas odpalić tryb (je)lenia. :: I tak z tym oto trybem opuściło się budynek treningowy, odświeżyło się oraz przebrało i na łóżkajewie czekało do odpowiedniej godziny. Nie zabrakło też psikacza żeby prawilnie śmierdzieć. :: - Zapowiada się co najmniej dobrze - Stwierdziłem po "wkroczeniu" do budynku który został wbrew jego woli wybrany na party-harda. :: -Siemaa!!! - Zawrzało sobie całe pomieszenie jak se wszedłem. Głupio byłoby nie odpowiedzieć tak samo, więc tak zrobiłem. :: - Czyli jednak się zdecydowałeś - Usłyszałem od Pawła który właśnie 2 razy dał mnie klep-shoota w ramie. :: - Wiesz, głupio byłoby tak na koniec się nie zjawić -Odpowiedziałem - Co polecasz jako pierwsze? :: - Zależy... Masz mocną głowe? - Zadał pytanie przez które i tak było jasne na co wyjdzie. :: - Jak zobaczysz, to ci twoja odpadnie - Zażartowałem i ruszyliśmy tam gdzie były odpowiednie "napoje". :::: - A tak na poważkinsona - Pićko potem, nie chce od razu się natrabić jak słoń - Dodałem z normalnym uśmiechem. ::: - Spoko - Usłyszałem w odpowiedzi i wgłębiłem się w tłum. ::: Tak więc... Wolna przestrzeń znaleziona na parkiecie, a że muza nie przeciętna to troche można pobaunsować.... Z początku jak to zazwyczaj bywa to wyglądało jak podróż wozu z węglem po nie dość że krętej, to dziurawej drodze, jednak przy następnym utworze sytuacja wyglądała już tak jak powinna, momentami nawet zdażało się, że do wspólnego tańca dochodziły dziewczyny (ta, wlewam sobie okazyjnie xD), a innym razem jakiś gonkers wymuszający PvP na baunsing, który oczywiście przegrywał, albo kończyło się na remisie. '' ::: ''-'' Się zabalowałeś! - Powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, którą jedynie znałem z widzenia, jak całą resztę. ::: - Ano... - Odpowiedziałem lekko zaskoczony. ::: - Prawda że biorą cię do elity? - Spytała w trakcie nieprzerwanego baunsowania. ::: - Biorą, biorą. Z tego co jest gadane. ::::: - A Ciebie? :::: - Tak, udało mi się załapać na ostatnie w miejsce - Odpowiedziała z lekkim zawstydzeniem. :::: - To prawidłowo, teraz tylko czekać aż nas wyprowadzą i nawiać - Po tych słowach głowa towarzyszki powędrowała ku ziemi a ona sama jakoś ucichła. :::: - Wszystko w porządku? - Spytałem z pulsem 360/60. :::: - Tak... - Odpowiedziała tak, że przez hałasy ledwo szło cokolwiek usłyszeć. :::: -....Chodźmy na zewnątrz, na dłuższą mete to zadusić się tu idzie - Zapodałem szybkim tekstem i skierowaliśmy się w kierunku drzwi. ::::: - Już lepiej? - Spytałem po nabraniu 5 słońskich oddechów na płuca palacza-style. :::: - Tak, dziękuję - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, lecz jednak nie szczerym. :::: - Zostajemy chwile tu? Jakoś mi się tam na razie nie chce wracać - Powiedziałem opierając się o ściane z założonymi rękoma. :::: - Zostajemy - Odpowiedziała i przysiadła obok mnie pod ścianą. :::: - Meh... Mogłem to inaczej rozegrać... - Pomyślałem z dziką ochotą na facepalma. ::::: - Tak wracając.... Co zamierzasz jak już stąd wyruszymy? :::: - Szczerze? Sama nie wiem - Usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. ::::: - A ty? :::: - Chcę się wymknąć i żyć tak jak wcześniej - Odpowiedziałem lampiąc się w chmure w kształcie dyni. ::::: - Właśnie, może... Uciekłabyś ze mną? - Spytałem. :::: - No nie wiem.... A co jeśli za nami ruszą? :::: - Spokojnie.... Na bank będzie więcej takich uciekinierów, a nawet jeśli, to podczas marszu nocą nie będzie im łatwo nas wypatrzeć - Odpowiedziałem próbując wpłynąć na jej aktualny nastrój. :::: - A co z poziomem mocy? - Spytała znów. :::: - Można go łatwo ukryć. :::: - Jak? :::: - Yy... Siła woli, 100% mentalizmu - Odpowiedziałem sam do końca nie wiedząc jak jej to wyjaśnić. :::: - Coś takiego jak powtarzanie sobie czegoś w myślach? :::: - Noo, coś takiego - Skomentowałem. :::: - Wszystko fajnie, tylko że nie mam gdzie wracać... - Dodała po chwili. :::: - Jak to? :::: -Od samego początku wychowywano mnie w domu dziecka, a tam jakoś niespecjalnie chce mi się wracać - Odpowiedziała. :::: - Aajjjj tam, coś się wymyśli - Powiedziałem dla dodania otuchy. ::::: - Tak swoją drogą - Adrian jestem. :::: - Miło, mi mów Ada - Również się przedstawiła z lekkim rumieńcem. ::::: - To jak, wracamy tam? Bo coś tam bez nas krucho - Dodała i się śmiechło się. :::: - Dobra - Stwierdziłem i wróciliśmy. :::: ''Zgodnie z planami po powrocie wszyscy nadal bawili się przednie, całe przedstawienie musiało niestety skończyć się o 2 w nocy, ponieważ w tych godzinach po terenie rozmieszczana jest straż pilnująca bezwzględnej ciszy nocnej. Zaś ostatnie 4 dni niczym nie różniły się od poprzednich, każdy dawał z siebie wszystko, by skończyć z jak najlepszymi rezultatami, oczywiście nie wszyscy w tym samym celu. W końcu następuje czas gdzie spośród "kadetów" z całego województwa zostaje wyłonione 200, którzy mogą poszczycić się tytułem elity. '' :::: ''Czwartek, 23:40. :::: ''- W końcu! - Powiedział uradowany Paweł. :::: - Taaa... - Przytaknąłem tonąc w rozmyśleniach. :::: - RUSZAMY! - Nadarł się nasz tymczasowy przywódca. :::: - Lel, gardła ci nie szkoda? - Pomyślałem uderzając się 2 razy w prawe ucho. ::::: - Co ważniejsze, teraz muszę szybko ją namierzyć - Pomyślałem i zacząłem wytężanie mózgu. :::: - Co taki zamyślony? - Spytał Paweł. Pech chciał, że podążaliśmy w 2 osobych "parach" i niestety trudno o skupienie. :::: - A nic, spałbym - Odpowiedziałem nie przerywając "poszukiwań" ::::: - Nadal nic? Zupełnie tak jak by jej miało nie być! - Pomyślałem zdenerwowany na myśl o tym, że dopiero nie dawno nauczyła się ukrywać poziom energii, ale i tak nie w pełni. Co dziwne, bo pomimo tego nie mogłem jej namierzyć. :::: - Ej, śpisz czy co? - Spytał zdenerwowany Paweł. :::: - Słuchaj, mam sprawę - Odpowiedziałem. :::: - Co? Jaką? - Spytał. :::: - Za godzine zapadnie całkowita ciemnica, wtedy wyjdę z szeregu. :::: - He? Chcesz uciec? - Spytał zdziwiony. :::: - No, ale to potem, to lekko inna sprawa ::::: - Zrobisz to? :::: - Dobra - Odpowiedział. ::::: - Ale... :::: - Ale co? - Spytałem. :::: - W zamian między tobą a mną nastąpi walka - Odpowiedział :::: - Yy... Nie wiem czy będzie okazja... - Stwierdziłem. :::: - O to się nie martw, też uciekam. A do czasu aż nie odbędzie się walka trzymam się ciebie. :::: - Dobrze zatem - Odpowiedziałem. :::: ''Teraz zostaje tylko wyczekać godzinę, by mieć prawdopodobnie jedyną okazję do ucieczki. Czy Adrianowi uda się znaleść Adę? Jak skończy się walka między nim a Pawłem? Wszystko wkrótce! :::: CDN :::: :: Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Seria World in War